1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices for home use and, particularly, locking devices to secure storm and screen doors.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently there exist limited forms of locking devices for storm and screen doors. The most commonly used device is the conventional combined door handle and push-button latch. Although these devices work adequately well, they are not as secure as is desirable and they are generally ineffective in tightly securing the door to prevent draft.
Other forms of conventional door locking devices, such as a draw bolt, may be adapted for use on storm doors; however, such devices are not designed to be securely anchored to such doors and, again, are ineffective in preventing drafts.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an effective lock for use on storm and screen doors which is both secure and serves to tightly seal the door to prevent draft.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a lock which is easy to use and of relatively simple and inexpensive construction.